The Lost Child of Narnia
by Rueflower7
Summary: "Please don't hurt me," the child said barely in a whisper, "I'm so cold," when Lucy Pevensie was one of the four rulers of Narnia, it was referred to as The Golden Age. But when Lucy found a child alone in the snowy forest she learns that there may still be great evil in this world because the child has a secret that she had to find out. First Narnia Fanficiton, please R&R!
1. So Cold

**Hello! So this is my first Narnia fan fiction, please tell me what you think and any ways I can improve,**

Lucy exited the gates at Cair Paravel followed her four siblings into the forest, Peter would be mad if she had not followed them to begin with as he gave his little sister strict orders for her safety. Although she hated making Peter angry, Lucy felt there was something she had to do and could hear a sound so soft that it was like the echo of a whisper amongst the snow and trees,

"Come on slowcoach hurry up," Lucy heard Edmund shout,

"I'll meet you and the others later, there's something that I have to do," she replied,

"Stay safe Lu," Edmund cried as they turned a corner and Lucy, for the first time since they had become rulers of Narnia, was alone. Peter had not let her spend much time without them because he said that it was dangerous as many of Jadis' followers were still hungry for revenge - it had been two years since they had defeated her, and Lucy had only just turned eleven making her still a young child, although she was a queen. She had not forgotten her life back through the wardrobe where there were air raids almost every night and they ended up having to be evacuated to the countryside, she wondered if much time had passed in their other world because time in Narnia was just so different that you could be gone all your life and nobody would notice as you would be back in half an hour at the most. Narnia was an exciting place Lucy thought, with the talking animals and beautiful scenery - she was the first one to discover it and she would not give it up for anything. But she did miss having a mother.

It was deep into the winter so snow had fallen once again and Lucy had an extra warm purple, winter coat with gold lace, but snow had fallen everywhere so it was more white under the flakes. Suddenly she stopped,

"What is that sound?" she said to herself, "It sounds like crying,"

"Are you okay there?" Lucy jumped off her horse and rushed through the trees towards where she thought the sound was coming from. She got covered in snow making her cold and wet even through her coat and onto her gown. After having searched for a short while, she entered a clearing where a young child who looked to be about six was sitting in white rags in the centre. Lucy almost didn't see her because she was pale as a ghost, her hair was so light it almost matched the coat of her very own talking horse - Lily, and her dress seemed to have been made out of the thinest material,

"Please don't hurt me," the child said barely in a whisper, "I'm so cold," Lucy picked up the child who went limp in her arms with tiredness and put her onto the back of her horse. If the child had been awake then she would never have gone onto Lucy's horse because as the kings and queens found out when she woke up, she was a sensitive thing. Probably had a rough childhood with Jadis in power for such a long time - she remembered her friend Mr Tumnus saying Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter. But you would have loved Narnia in summer. We Fauns danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired. Lucy adored Mr Tumnus as he had found her when she first came to Narnia and spared her from Jadis even though he was supposed to hand her over to her, he visited Lucy at Cair Paravel as often as he could - but he was a busy faun since the Pevensie children had ruled the land.

Lucy got back fast as the snow was really picking up and Peter probably would have noticed she was gone by now and re-entered the gates of Cair Paravel, many servants rushed up to her and the child. She got off the horse and carefully lifted the child off,

"This is a young girl I found in the forest, please get her washed and put to bed. Tell me when she awakes please because I would like to talk to her about where she came from and of course, she will be really confused about everything so I will have to reassure her and-"

"Very well Queen Lucy but your brothers and sister arrived her not too long ago being unaware of your whereabouts, can you explain please,"

"Oh, I heard some crying and so I told Edmund I'd catch them up but when I found this girl I thought she needed meet to take care of her,"

"Well it was certainly very brave and thoughtful of you to do that your Highness-"

"That is why they call her Queen Lucy the Valiant," said another servant who took the child from Lucy's arms and carried her off to be washed, the one who was still there said,

"Your brother, King Peter the Magnificent, was very worried about you Queen Lucy the Valiant and was very cross with King Edmund the Just for letting you go. I have promised that you will go and meet them in the throne room as soon as you get back to the castle, they were about to set out a search party your Highness-"

"Thank you, but please just call me Lucy," she smiled and walked off to face the wrath of her siblings in the throne room.

Lucy took off her coat and straightened her slightly crumpled robes from the melting snow before she pushed the grand door open and peered inside,

"Lucy!" Susan ran up to her and threw her arms around her, "Oh Lucy we were all so scared for you, what happened?"

"Yes Lucy," she saw Peter walk up to her sternly, "What _did _happen?"

"Oh, nothing really I just got a little lost you see and it was Edmund who said I could stop following you and go the other way," she did not want to tell them about the child yet because it would take a lot of explaining to make Peter believe her and she wanted to keep the child to herself as she had found her after all. _I hope she is okay_, Lucy thought,_ I wonder who she is_

**So, did you like it? I know that it was not the longest of chapters but they will be longer as the story continues. Please leave me a review and follow me if you did like it because if I get lots of reviews then I will publish chapter two soon,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	2. A New Discovery

**Thank you to Wildhorses1492 and TheChosenJedi142 for leaving such great reviews for the first chapter. I have decided to write the next one now so enjoy!**

Lucy awoke to the sound of knocking at her door and sleepily sat up in her bed, "Come in," a servant entered looking rather excited,

"Queen Lucy, the child has woken up - you may go and see her now," Lucy stay up in bed and yawned for it was still dark outside her window and she'd had such an adventurous day yesterday finding the child - her legs could barely move,

"Oh yes, I'll go and see her right away,"

"Ok Your Highness," Lucy got up from her bed and dressed quickly in one of her warmest gowns, brushing her hair quickly with anxiety before tiptoeing slowly along the corridors so she didn't wake her siblings. She felt a little bad for not telling them about the child, for she knew how much Susan loved them - but this was her secret for now. When she reached the child's room she opened the door slowly to catch the first glimpse of her, she was almost as pale as she was when Lucy had found her but what she realised was how ghostlike her eyes were,

"Hello, what is your name?" Lucy asked as she walked in towards the bed, the girl looked a lot better than she had when Lucy had found her in the woods and she seemed much happier too now that she had been fed and dressed in a silky nightgown covered in flowers,

"I am Oralia," the girl answered feebly, "My mother told me to wait for her in the forest and I did - for a long time, but she never came back,"

"Who was your mother?" Lucy asked, intrigued,

"She told me not to say because I am a secret, but she never told me anyway. When will I see her again?"

"Oh, I don't know... but for now you can stay with us at Cair Paravel,"

"Who is us?"

"Well my name is Lucy and I am one of the queens of Narnia, along with my siblings Peter, Susan and Edmund,"

"I had a baby sister," said Oralia, "Her name was Elisia, but she died because of the cold before mother left me,"

"I'm sorry," Lucy replied, "It sounds like you have had a difficult life so far but we want to make things better for you and to find your mother. How old are you Oralia?"

"I am seven I think, but I can't remember when my birthday is,"

"That is a shame," Lucy smiled at Oralia, "How about you share my birthday then,"

"Okay Queen Lucy, can I get out of bed yet?" I am feeling really stiff after being under these covers for such a long time,"

"Oh, I suppose you can if you would like to," Lucy could feel the presence of the servants all around her who would not approve of the two girls going anyway, especially at this early hour. She turned towards them and said as clearly as she could, "Oralia and I will be taking a walk around the castle so that we can have some more time to speak together. Please fetch her a gown and warm cloak right away,"

"But Queen Lucy, should I alert your brother King Peter before you make this decision? He may want you to stay in one place after yesterdays events,"

"Oh no thank you, we will be fine," she grinned sweetly and left to find her winter shoes.

When she returned to Oralia's bedroom, the girl was dressed in one of the gowns Lucy wore when she was young,

"Are you ready then Oralia,"

"Yes Your Highness,"

"Well let's go then, and call me Lucy."

They walked through the corridors of the castle and into the courtyard where the snow had started to melt, Oralia was cold so Lucy gave her the cloak she was wearing to keep her warm, "So have you always lived in Narnia?" Lucy asked,

"Yes, I think so Lucy - but I do have faint memories of a time when it wasn't snowy,"

"Well that was probably before Jadis took over and made it a constant winter,"

"Yes maybe, can you tell me more about Jadis please Lucy? I just don't know too much about Narnia at all because I always had to hide from everyone,"

"Well," Lucy began, "Narnia is a very old world with a history going back thousands of years, but my siblings and I only arrived here two years ago when Jadis was at a strong point in her reign. We had to fight a war against her to win back Cair Paravel and the rest of Narnia for the creatures living here,"

"Wow! You fought a _war_? When you were still really young?"

"Yes, I was nine in fact," they continued to walk around the courtyard and Lucy couldn't believe how much she knew about this child before most Narnians would awake,

"Jadis sounds awful Queen Lucy, can she ever come back do you think?"

"She was awful - especially to my brother Edmund, but I don't want to worry you about that at all. I really hope that she will never come back, but there may be ways that she can - you don't have to worry about that though because you will be protected as Narnia's young,"

"Will you find my mother Queen Lucy, because I'd much rather stay here with you,"

"Really?" Lucy was quite taken back at this, "Why would you not want to go back to your mother? She loves you,"

"I don't know about that," muttered Oralia, "You see, she would always leave me in places for such a long time and I would get so cold and lonely then. I didn't tell you this before, but I was there when you first arrived in Narnia two years ago. You didn't see me of course, because my mother taught me to be unnoticed by people so that they would never know who I really was, you saw me though which was not supposed to happen. I am glad you did Your Highness,

"Please, like I told you before - call me Lucy,"

"Okay sorry, Lucy then. Thank you for everything you have done for me," they began to walk back and Lucy suddenly had a strange thought,

"Oralia, do _you _know who you really are?" Lucy immediately regretted asking her this because her face filled with tears

"No," she replied, "I don't,"

**So, did you like it? Please leave me a review if you did or if you have any ****questions about this story or any of my others as I will probably reply quite soon to any given to me during the day time (not for another eight hours at least, sorry)!**

**Oh yes, thank you Laura for your guest review you left me I will be posting as often as I can which could be in a day or two or even maybe next week. Reviews make chapters come faster so please do tell me what you think!**

**Many Thanks,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	3. Can We Trust Her?

**Thank you for all the reviews! If you are reading this then I would just like to say how sorry I am that I haven't been able to update this for so long but I have been very busy with lots of exams and hopefully the chapters will be coming more frequently soon!**

Lucy and Oralia returned from their walk and Lucy thought that she had better get back into bed for a bit so that Peter wouldn't be suspicious. So Oralia went with some of the servants to have some breakfast whilst Lucy rushed back to her sleeping quarters and hastily got under the covers. She lay there for a little while, still in her full clothes when the door started to creek open - she froze in her bed but couldn't bring herself to look at the figure for she feared it could be one of her siblings or worse,

"Lucy?" Lucy immediately recognised her sister Susan's voice and turned to face her, "You need to come down to see Peter, he was suspicious about something you did,"

"Oh, why would he be suspicious? I do not believe that I have done anything,"

"Oh well then he must have been mistaken when he found a young girl walking around the palace claiming that you had found her in the forest yesterday-"

"Maybe I might know something about the girl... I will go and have a look,"

"Oh Lu, you really have been a little troublemaker since we became kings and queens of Narnia," Lucy smiled weakly and got out of her bed, disappointed that her siblings had already found out about Oralia. She went down the steps of the castle towards the dining room and saw Peter staring at her,

"Lucy, you know that I will always love you but this is one step too far. We cannot keep such a young child in the castle, especially since we know next to nothing about her. She could be one of Jadis's followers just pretending to not know where she came from,

"Well I believe her and I want to keep her with us in the castle - she has nowhere else to go! I found her alone in the snow after her mother had abandoned her for such a long time and if we don't let her stay then she will just have to go back there!"

"I understand Lu, but there is just no way that we can trust this young child,"

"If you are denying this child of a home then you must be just as bad as Jadis herself!" Lucy cried,

"She's right you know," Lucy turned to see Susan standing behind her,

"You have to let this child stay Peter, it is the only way we can call ourselves good people. You know how we want to protect every soul that resides in Narnia and this little child is no exception,"

"I suppose you are right Susan," he turned to Lucy who was seated next to Oralia looking down at the floor,

"I'm sorry Lu, it's just that this is such a big thing to do and such a huge risk to take. Can we trust her? But if you would all be happier if I let her stay then I will allow it, does she yet have a bedroom?"

"Yes, she is sleeping in the second room on the left at the top of the east wing staircase," Lucy told him, "And thank you Peter, for what you have done," Peter nodded his head and they all sat down to eat together,

"Peter?" Susan asked,

"Yes," he replied,

"Where is Edmund?"

"He probably hasn't even woken up yet - he is so lazy!" they laughed at this and Lucy turned to Oralia's chair. But she was gone.

Lucy exited the room and began to search the palace, she did not want to tell anybody because she felt that she needed to find this girl alone. She was not in her bedroom or in the courtyard which was where Lucy first checked and this made her a little worried, _Ok Lucy, __concentrate. Where would this girl go? _If Lucy herself were running away, she would go to somewhere private - a place where nobody would ever find her...

She sprinted out of the grand doors at the entrance to the castle and ran towards the snow-covered gardens. Her gown was warm but without the cloak she had given to Oralia, she was cold - thankfully, Lucy had not yet taken off her boots that she had been wearing in the morning so at least her feet weren't freezing too. She reached the palace gardens and unlocked the gate to let herself in,

"Good morning Humilis!" she cried to the faun who was gardening in the snow as she ran past,

"Good morning queen Lucy," he called back waving, clearly a bit confused about where she was going. Lucy had become good friends with this faun as in the summer months she had spent much of her time out gardening with him, it was not a very queen-like thing to do, but she did enjoy it. She ran until she reached the end of the gardens where there was a large space of water surrounded by frost covered flowers and sitting by the pool, it was Oralia,

"He hates me, doesn't he?" she mumbled to Lucy but not looking her in the eye,

"No, he doesn't hate you Oralia. He is just a little concerned that you could be one of Jadis's followers,"

"But how could I ever remember if I am good or evil? For all I know my mother could have been one of Jadis's closest followers but I never knew my mother, so I can't be sure who she really is at all." Lucy sat by her,

"It must have been hard, having a mother but never really knowing her. But Peter is letting you stay with us for as long as you like so you should be happy about that - I know that I am because it took quite a bit of persuasion by me and Susan to get him to agree,"

"But Lucy, he will never _actually _want me here like you and your sister do,"

"I can guarantee that he will Oralia, now lets go to my sleeping quarters so that we can pick you out some of my old gowns to wear," Oralia nodded and took Lucy's hand. Once they arrived back at the palace entrance, Susan was waiting for them,

"There you two are!" she exclaimed, "We thought that you'd gone!"

"Oh, I was just showing Oralia the gardens and-"

"Oh Oralia, what a lovely name!" Susan cried, "I am so glad that Peter is letting you stay, he can be a bit grumpy at times but he has a kind heart really,

"Thank you Queen Susan, I am glad that I can stay too,"

"Call me Susan, you are part of our family now," she smiled and Oralia smiled back,

"Now we are going to find some of my old gowns for Oralia to wear,"

"Okay then, I will alert you if you are needed here,"

"Thanks Susan!" they chorused and ran off up the grand steps to Lucy's quarters, she put out some of her smaller gowns on the ground for Oralia to see. After she had chosen a few, they took them to Oralia's room and Lucy ordered for them to be tailored to fit the slight girl. It was so nice to have somebody she could play with and someone who seemed to be just a child like Lucy herself, but there had to be something sinister about Oralia and it was not long before Lucy would find out.

**Chapter four will be written shortly I hope! Please review,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	4. Memories Under Moonlight

**Chapter four finally! So sorry it took so many months but if I get some reviews then chapter five will certainly be here sooner!**

Oralia lay in her large bed at the castle. Dressed in a nightgown given to her by Queen Lucy and inside a room filled with great beauties inside a lavish castle. She was afraid. All that she knew had been lost from her and her memories had faded into blurred images in the back of her mind - ever since she had arrived at the palace her memories had been fading fast. _Who am I?_

She was glad that Lucy had found her that day on her horse as she would probably be dead if she had been left there alone in the snow. And she was also glad that she was allowed to stay in the palace with the kings and queens where she never had to worry about a thing again. But she doubted that was true. Oralia knew that her mother had left her in the snow with her baby sister and had told her not to let anybody know who she is but Oralia had forgotten who she was. Was she ever even someone at all?

Perhaps it was for the best that she could not remember who she was or who her mother was but that didn't mean she had to stop thinking about it. Maybe her mother had cast a spell on her so the would forget everything and Oralia had to resist to gain her memories. Or maybe her life was simply lost like the drifting snowflakes in the breeze - cast away from all they had ever known to an entirely new place.

She turned over in bed and watched the curtains blowing in the harsh wintery wind until she started to feel sleepy and her eyelids began to shut. Before she knew it, she was dreaming.

Oralia could see a world in her dream. But it was more that just a world - it was a life. A life alike one she had heard Lucy talking about in the snowy hills of Narnia. She found herself standing by a lamppost with tiny snowflakes falling onto her - she could not feel any cold under her feet as she walked around the edge of the clearing as the snow simply felt like a soft powder and the icy air was warm like in the summer. Something wasn't right about this dream and Oralia could sense that it was not going to end well. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the trees and rushed instinctively to the side of the clearing where she was hidden by icicles and frost covered bushes. A young girl emerged who seemed only a little older than Oralia herself and looked around curiously with snowflakes in her hair. As the girl turned so Oralia could see her face she knew who this girl was. It was Lucy.

Still hiding Oralia watched Lucy as she stared around this whole new place. She knew the story about how the monarchs had first arrived in Narnia and other tales about her homeland but never imagined being able to see it in such detail as now she was there experiencing it. A fawn suddenly came rushing through the bushes and Oralia moved to let him through but still got brushed with the snow. She watched as Lucy and the fawn spoke together but did not listen to their words as she was too scared to change anything that happened in the encounter because the consequences of change in a past event she knew could be fatal. _Why am I here? _She wondered. Is there something I am supposed to know by seeing this? Suddenly the wind swept her off her feet and she flew through a magnificent blur until she arrived at a different scene but this one was more terrifying...

* * *

Lucy lay in her bed slowly drifting to sleep with thoughts of what she had done over the past few days. She had to find out where Oralia came from or Peter would never let her stay but if she found out where Oralia came from then she would be sent back there immediately. Her mother can't have loved her to have left her like that and Lucy couldn't imagine what would happen if her mother hadn't loved her. She missed her mother back in another world in London but all the hope Lucy had was that she still loved her - Oralia remembers nothing about her mother but she must still miss her. Mustn't she? After thinking a little longer Lucy decided to find Oralia's mother for her own sake and not for Peter's. Every child deserves a mother.

* * *

Oralia was stood in a crowd of loud and shouting beings dressed in heavy armour and they were all looking forwards to something Oralia couldn't see. A muffled word was being shouted amongst them but it was almost inaudible due to the clashing of armour all around her. She stood for a while and then realised what they were chanting. Kill. She bravely burrowed through and got to the front of the crowd but to her horror she saw an evil looking woman with jet black hair and red eyes dressed in clothes as red as the blood she had on her hands. She was holding a dagger but whoever or whatever she had just killed was no longer present. The woman was evil and Oralia could tell that but there was also a certain beauty to her which made her stare. It was not that the woman _was _very beautiful but there was something Oralia recognised about her. It was then that Oralia realised that she had been staring for far too long. The woman saw her too. As the approached her Oralia closed her eyes and screamed as loudly as she could but this time as the images blurred and her feet were swept away from the ground, she awoke in her bed.

Lucy came rushing to her room with the maids as she sat up and froze at the fear of her dream, she was sweating and felt as exhausted as she would have felt if it had really happened. Lucy came up to her, "What happened Oralia? Are you okay?" but Oralia could not reply. The maids got her washed and dressed into a clean nightgown and put her back into her bed. Lucy stayed by her bedside until Oralia had fallen asleep again, after Lucy left she opened her eyes and could not sleep. She simply sat staring out into the night's sky completely oblivious to what was happening around her. For she had no idea what this dream meant and what danger it was going to put her into.

**Sorry this one is so short but I hope that the next one will be longer!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	5. The Truth

**Hello! It has been months since I updated this but I have finally finished it! Merry Christmas!**

It was noticeable that Oralia was having trouble sleeping, Lucy thought, she was scared to go to bed at night and prayed Lucy stayed by her aide until her eyes closed but however long Lucy waited she was still always awoken by Oralia's screams. Peter told Lucy to leave it to the maids because it was not her problem the little girl was screaming whereas Susan got angry that she was being deprived of sleep. Edmund on the other hand had no opinion on the matter, but then he was a very heavy sleeper. The reason Lucy always woke up to Oralia's screams and always, however tired she was, went to comfort her was that she believed every child needed to know that someone would always care for them even if that person could not be her mother.

Oralia's mother was a problem; now that Oralia had started having nightmares it meant that she was starting to get her memories back and would soon be able to remember who her mother is or was. Would it be a good thing or a bad thing if she did find out her past? Whatever happened to her it can't have been good for she was found dying of coldness having been abandoned by her mother.

The morning after the fourteenth night of Oralia's nightmares whilst the girl was still being dressed, Lucy sat to eat her breakfast with Susan

"Lucy," Susan looked up from her breakfast to face her, "I think you need to take Oralia to where you found her," she said. Lucy was surprised because she did not see any problems with Oralia staying and their normal lives were continuing anyway,

"Why? She is settling in well and she really likes it her,"

"Well that is what I'm afraid of Lu, she is getting to like this place but we both know she can't stay here forever,"

"I know Susan but I just feel so sorry for her, she has no one-"

"But how can you know that Lu? Perhaps she has many family members who want her back and are missing her lots,"

"Well do you think that our mother misses us lots? It's not like we ever think about what she would say if she found out that we had disappeared without a trace, so why do we have to send Oralia home? You may as well send me home too,"

"Oh why do you always have to make things so difficult Lu? I just want to help and you are not even making sense,"

"You call what you are doing help do you? Getting rid of a small child just so you can get your beauty sleep? That is awful Susan,"

"No Lu this is awful, you are acting like a spoilt brat even though you are already eleven. It is either that or the fact that you are nearly a teenager - for you were so different back two years ago when we defeated Jadis and when last year you helped Edmund when he broke his leg. That is, although, your flaw Lu.. you always want to help people even when you can't and this time I really don't think you can,"

Lucy pushed the table violently so she could get up from her chair and spilt the honey from Mr Tumnus onto Susan's skirt as the substance was so runny and delicious the consistency was almost liquid,

"Now look what you've done! This is my favourite dress and now it is-"

But Lucy had already left the room and was running as fast as she could up the stairs, many maids asked her if she was okay but she simply rushed passed them until she was in her bedroom, with the door shut, lying on her bed and crying. "Perhaps kindness is my flaw!" she cried, "Susan would be much happier if I'd left her to die out there because I would be more like her - cold and ruthless. I don't want to be my sister! I hate her! I hate her! I-"

"Lucy?"Oralia walked through the door quietly and Lucy's face softened, "Are you okay?" she asked,

"Well," sniffed Lucy, sitting up and beckoning Oralia to come sit by her on her bed, "I am just a little upset because of something my sister said to me," she told her, putting it in the nicest way possible,

"And what is it she said?"

"Oh nothing really, she just wants you to go and see the place I found you to see if you remember anything about your," she paused, "Your mother,"

"My mother?" Oralia seemed shocked, "I have no idea who she is and I doubt she ever told me but I would be happy to go there Lucy if it would help," Lucy was surprised that Oralia had agreed to Susan's request but presumed that the girl simply wanted to know more about her past,

"If you really think you could remember anything there then we will go but are you sure it was your mother who left you there at all?"

"Yes I am certain of it, she told me one thing before she did: Don't you worry my sweet child for I will come back for you and you shall have all the riches you desire. It haunts me in my dreams," this sent a shiver down Lucy's spine,

"Well go and find your coat and we will meet at the gates in ten minutes, you can tell me more on our way," Oralia bounded off back to her bedroom to get ready to leave whilst Lucy went to get the horses for them from the stables. Her mind was puzzled with thoughts of Oralia's past and she was so preoccupied with thinking about this that she asked for two horses even though Oralia could almost certainly not ride especially after being in such fragile condition not long ago. Carrying the horses towards the gate she saw Oralia wearing the purple cloak Lucy had worn during her first winter of Narnia and it was nice that it was being used again, however she couldn't help but notice how pale Oralia'a skin still seemed compared to the regal colour of the coat,

"Lucy," she went up to her and stared at the two horses, "Can I ride the black one?" she asked,

"Oh how silly of me," Lucy suddenly realised, "You cannot possibly ride a horse, I shall send this one back to the stables and you can share mine," perhaps she already knows how to ride? But then again if she didn't it would be a disaster - they really needed to find these things out, Lucy thought. They mounted the horse and rode through gates along the same path they had been travelling on when Oralia had been discovered. She was amazed by all of he incredible animals and plants she could see on the journey there and laughed as three small rabbits jumped out of a bush. They continued until they reached the clearing which was now covered in green grass and flowers from the beckoning of spring, Oralia's face darkened,

"Well here it is," Lucy announced. Oralia said nothing but immediately went to the back of the clearing and began to wade through the plants,

"Wait! Oralia!" Lucy left the horse behind and followed the girl through the forest until they reached a clearing with a stone path going through the middle of it,

"This is where my mother left me, this is the last place I saw her and I remember her face! She had skin that was so pale it was unreal, her lips were more red than the apples at the castle and her hair was black. Sometimes she was happy and sometimes very angry with me and we lived in a castle and I wore pretty dresses and-"

"Oralia, I think we had better get back to Cair Paravel for lunch. You can't tell anybody what you remember, okay?"

"But Lucy I remember! Isn't it fantastic,"

Lucy did not think it was fantastic, not any of it because the woman Oralia had described was Jadis, it could be no one else. If Peter or any of the others found out, Oralia would be sent to the dungeons and deemed evil which Lucy was sure she could not be. She returend to the clearing and mounted the horse with the daughter of the white witch clinging other cloak.

**So... Oralia _is _the daughter of Jadis, or is she? Please review - if I get two or more reviews for this chapter I promise I will update every single day over the Christmas season. Tell me any ideas, queriesor other things about this story or my others,**

**Thank you!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	6. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, just my OCs. Enjoy!**

By the time they arrived back at the castle Lucy's siblings had already eaten lunch and were off doing other activities - Peter had gone to visit a campsite where some prisoners of Jadis had been found, Susan was in the gardens arranging the upcoming occasions and Edmund had gone riding. They saw Edmund leave as they arrived back at the castle,

"Hey Lucy," he called as they crossed at the palace gates, "Where have you been? We missed you at lunch," he had not seen Oralia behind her and Lucy decided that it was probably for the best,

"I was feeling queasy so I decided to take a ride," she told him, happy she had thought of a lie so fast. Edmund seemed satisfied by this explanation and carried on riding whilst Lucy dismounted her horse and walked it with Oralia still sitting on its back to the stables. Once they arrived there Lucy caught a glimpse of Susan in a different dress to the one she'd been wearing in the morning walking towards them,

"Quick!" she told Oralia, "Get hidden before she sees you!" Oralia did as she was told and hid behind the water supply for the horses - luckily she was small enough to fit,

"Lucy, what are you doing here? You were not at lunch," she asked. Lucy was fully prepared to launch into another lie but decided that it would be best if she just told the truth as it was Susan's idea to go back to where Oralia was found in the first place,

"I took Oralia to the place I found her like you told me to, to see if she remembered anything,"

"And did she?" Susan questioned,

"Um.." Lucy did not want to give up Oralia's secret under any circumstances so she decided to think up another tale, "No, she did not even recognise the place - I suppose she was so ill when we found her that she was completely oblivious to her surroundings,"

"Yes," Susan agreed, "Look, I'm sorry Lu - for shouting at you like that this morning. It was wrong of me and I know that you were only trying to help Oralia,"

"So she can stay?" Lucy pleaded,

"I don't know Lucy, that is entirely up to Peter,"

"Okay, I will just go and check on Oralia now, she is in her bedroom waiting for me to put the horse away." Lucy turned to go when Susan stopped her,

"Lucy," she said, "Do you miss our old life?"

Lucy was shocked to hear Susan say this but understood what she meant, "Well I suppose I do a little bit - but I have gotten used to Narnia now and I love it here,"

"But what about mother? Don't you want to know how she is doing? And," she hesitated, "Father,"

"Well of course I wonder, every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep. I see them still in my dreams but they are simply memories now, happy memories but nonetheless past ones which we will probably forget in a few years time. It is better to be here than in that strange old house in the country where we could not even step on the carpets without getting in trouble because here we can do what ever we want! It is great!"

"Yes, I suppose so," replied Susan quietly, "I think that you should tell Oralia more about our old life and our first adventures in Narnia, tell her about Aslan, Father Christmas, Jadis," she stopped at this, "You must make sure she had no connections with Jadis, okay,"

"Okay, I will," Lucy stepped out of the stable and Susan left out of the other exit to return to the gardens. When Lucy was certain she had disappeared from view, she beckoned Oralia to come out of her hiding,

"Oralia, there is something I have to tell you about my past and your past. Come with me," They walked together into the palace and through the halls on the ground floor,

"Good afternoon Queen Lucy, would you like me to bring some lunch to your room?" asked one of the maids as they passed,

"No thank you Dinah, could you bring some to the library please?"

"Of course ma'am," and she scurried off towards the kitchens ordering food to be made at haste for the Queen. They headed down some stairs and along a darker corridor when Oralia suddenly stopped behind Lucy,

"Lucy, where are we going?" she asked,

"To the library where we have all of the records and pictures from when we first arrived in Narnia,"

"B-but S-Susan said that I could have a relation t-to J-Jadis," Lucy had forgotten that Oralia had heard the entirety of her conversation with Susan,

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I am here," she told her but she knew that she had just made a promise that she could not keep. They arrived at the library doors and entered to see a range of books and documents reaching as high as the ceiling, even though the corridor they had been in had been very dark with the exception of the bright red carpet, this room was lavish and beautifully painted with golds and whites like the other rooms in the castle. Lucy told Oralia to sit down in one of the chairs whilst she went to retrieve a couple of documents for them to look at, Lucy had only been into this room once before when they had first had a tour of the palace but it was still one of her favourite places to be because of all the lovely books.

When Lucy had collected everything she needed to show Oralia she went to take a seat opposite her. The first thing she showed her was a picture of Aslan,

"This is Aslan," she told Oralia, "He helped us defeat Jadis and become the rulers of Narnia, but he comes and goes whenever he is needed for he is not a tame lion," Oralia nodded and Lucy drew out the next picture, "This is what Narnia looked like when we arrived," she showed her the snowy landscape of Narnia with the icicles hanging from the trees, "And this," she drew up the final picture in the document but did not show it to Oralia, "Tell me Oralia, do you recognise this woman?" Lucy turned round the picture of Jadis to show her - this was the moment of truth,

"Why, yes.. she is my mother! Oh Lucy you have found my mother!" Oralia ran around to the other side of the table and hugged Lucy, "So who is she? She must be somebody important if she is in the same file as the lion who-"

"Jadis," Lucy put her head in her hands, "This woman is Jadis and you Oralia are her daughter,"

"What? Oh please Lucy don't lock me up! I promise I am not like her she-"

"It is okay, I will not lock you up but you cannot tell anybody this. Okay?"

"Okay,"

Oralia seemed frazzled and ran from Lucy straight to her room when they left the library, by the time Dinah had brought the lunch the girls had already left.

_I will give her a little time_, Lucy thought as she walked slowly towards her bedroom, she must be overwhelmed by it all and very confused - she is only seven. The poor child. _How can it be? It was so unlikely and yet true! I shall just have to wait and see how this all plays out, what have I gotten myself into through kindness?_

It was almost nightfall by the time Lucy again thought of Oralia, she was not hungry so had sat down in her bedroom to read and had simply lost track of time. As the sun was setting there was a knock on her door which she presumed would be a maid coming to ask her what she wanted for dinner but the maid was one of Oralia's and she was in an awful state,

"What is the matter?" Lucy asked her,

"It is Oralia ,miss, she's gone,"

**A/N: Thank you for ****reading, I got no more reviews but I did get some followers so again I am hoping for two reviews before tomorrow so that I can publish chapter seven. Things are going to get exciting now as they need to find Oralia, I have my basic plot but if you have any suggestions then please review!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


End file.
